Another Year in Podunk, USA
by annaangel23
Summary: Sequel to Threats! Don't worry, you won't have to read that to get this! Lois is back after four years of being away due to the General sending her away to stay with her cousin and uncle. What kind of adventures will ensue in Smallville with the fiesty brunette around? AU story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So after years of procrastinating, I've finally decided to post a sequel to _Threats. _Now, this one won't be quite like that story, but I hope you all are just as interested in it! I've decided instead to age them forward four years. Now, I have two options, and I need your help to decide which route to choose. I could do a drabble-like story with this where I go throughout the year (don't worry it will be in order), or I could do it like _Threats _where I go through only a portion of the year (probably a shorter portion). Now, with the shorter version, there would only be one main plot. With the drabble-like version, it would be multiple adventures throughout the year. So, leave a comment and tell me what you want. I hope you enjoy your read!

* * *

She watched as cornfield after cornfield went by as she continued to gaze out the window. It had been four years since she'd been to this town. Sure, she had stayed in touch but not as much as she had promised. It didn't help that the General kept moving them from base to base. Those actions may have caused her to go through somewhat of a rebellious phase which would also be why she was being sent back here.

She didn't mind so much besides the part where she was stuck back in Podunk USA. It would be a crazy contrast to living on a base or in the city. She just wasn't sure if it was for the better though. She just felt like she was being shipped off so the General wouldn't have to deal with her just like he did to Lucy. Lois couldn't really blame him, though. She was more than a handful especially as of late.

They finally arrived at her destination which was a house she was all too familiar with. The one she had stayed with for a solid year before leaving without so much as a goodbye. She was never one for goodbyes. The military psychologist her father paid said it stems from her mother's death, but she was never really one to buy into that quack's talk. Safe to say she didn't go back to him with good reason.

She was back to this old town, though; the one she called home for a year. It was weird to think things might've changed. She highly doubted it because not much happens in Smallville besides the weird and unexplained. She'd also learned that really quickly.

She slowly exited the vehicle in which she was so kindly escorted with. Of course, her dad was the one who ordered the vehicle because he didn't trust her or something, but that was beside the point. Lois rolled her eyes as she watched the novice army man check the surroundings before nodding to her as if to say 'the-coast-is-clear.'

She smirked and scoffed before finally speaking. "Woah there soldier, were in Podunk, USA. It's not like there could actually be danger." She stepped real close to him making the soldier clearly uncomfortable. "Also, you can tell my dear daddy that he can go shove his over protective attitude up his ass." Making a tight smile she waved her hand in the air in a go-away motion before turning and making her way towards the house.

Quickly fixing her appearance, Lois knocked on the door and waited for her favorite cousin to come and answer the door. As if on cue, a very blonde perky girl opened the door. Her eyes widened at the familiar person as a smile broke out across her face. "Oh my God, Lois! It's so good to see you," she said pulling her cousin into a hug. "What are you doing here?"

Lois gratefully returned the hug. "Hey Chlo, I've missed you. As for why I'm here, well, I may or may not have pissed the General off a little too much." She shrugged her shoulders before picking up her bag and making her way inside. "Uncle Gabe knew I was coming. He said that I could stay here. That's alright with you, right?"

"Oh course! It's been so long since you last visited. You really should make yourself less scarce."

"I know. I feel so bad I left last time without a goodbye. It's just, Chlo, you know how I am at those things."

"It's okay, Lois. No one is mad." She smiled again so glad to see her cousin here. "In fact, Mrs. Kent just asked about you the other day."

"Ah yes, how is that sweet, wonderful woman?"

"About as good as is expected. Clark on the other hand is experiencing some Lana turbulence not to mention other things. He's been acting really weird lately."

Lois let out a little snort as she made her way up the stairs with Chloe close behind. "When is Smallville ever normal. I mean, the kid is a weirdo, Chloe."

"Clark isn't weird, Lois. He's just different. That's all."

"Oh please, the kid has a telescope in his barn." She gave Chloe a not so subtle 'seriously-though' look. "Plus, you only defend him because we all know you have a little itty bitty crush on him."

"Do not! Lois, how could you think that?!" Chloe gave her an incredulous look. Even if it were true, Lois couldn't possibly know about it.

Lois smirked and rolled her eyes as she finally made her way into Chloe's room. "Sure okay. It might be your constant hanging out with him or your constant talking about him or your constant writing about him in your few letters to me." She turned and raised her eyebrow at her cousin as she crossed her arms.

Chloe slightly scoffed, "That's not true! I do not talk or write about him that much, and he's my friend! Of course we hang out together."

"Okay, Chlo, let's just drop it. It's really not important. The important thing is I'm here now, so your life will no longer be filled with the boredom of Smallville."

"Clark isn't that boring, Lo."

Lois grinned a little bit at her cousin. "I was talking about the town, but, you're right, he's boring too. Now, come on, sit down. We have so much to catch up on."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The man stood there outside the familiar house which his best friend dwelled. Oh, he had something very important to tell her about, and he wasn't leaving until he saw that smile upon her face. Smiling at the prospect, he swiftly knocked on the door. He patiently waited at the door until it finally opened.

"Hey Chlo-Lois?" He asked the question with shock in his voice as his eyes widened.

"Well hey Smallville, long time no talk, huh?"

Clark took in her appearance after not seeing her for years. She was taller now then he remembered, and her hair was much blonder. What didn't change was that ever present smirk and her defensive stance.

"Wow, um, your hairs a lot blonder than I remember."

Her lips turned up into a grin as her eyebrows rose on her forehead. "Four years and all you can comment on is my hair. You're _such_ a charmer, farmboy. "

Clark's shock turned into a teasing smirk as he rolled his eyes. "Good to have you back, Lois. I missed someone making rude, sarcastic comments at me and insulting my wardrobe."

"Well, someone here has to bust your chops, Clark. I seem to be the only one up for the job."

"What would I do without you," he replied with dripping sarcasm.

"Oh, I don't know. You'd probably just constantly be wandering hopelessly about naked." She gave him a bold grin as silence set between the two. After a brief moment, Lois finally jumped in as to avoid any awkward silence that might ensue. "It's part of my rebellion thing." At his clearly confused look, Lois rolled her eyes and pointed to her hair. "The blonde hair. I did it to piss off the General."

"Oh, well, I have to say I'm more partial to your darker hair."

"Why does that not surprise me, Kent? Oh, maybe because I know of a certain dark eyed and dark haired beauty that seems to have caught your ever present eye. I believe her name starts with L and ends with ana?"

Clearing his throat, Clark looked beyond the front door into the house. "Is Chloe home?"

"Yep," she replied simply giving him another brazen look.

"Could you, uh, get her for me," he finished nervously.

"Oh right." Lois turned her head into the house before yelling, "Chloe! Farmboy is here to see you!"

Within seconds, Chloe was wandering down the stairs with confusion upon her face. "Clark? What brings you here?"

"Well, I had some exciting news," he stated simply.

"What? The corn finally grew in your fields," Lois said butting in with an ever present smirk on her face.

Clark cleared his throat ignoring her blatantly rude comment. "Actually," he pulled out three tickets from his pockets to show to her, "I got those tickets to the Kelly Clarkson you wanted with backstage access." He gave an expected wide smile and held up three tickets.

Chloe's eyes widened as did her smile and she leapt towards Clark to embrace him in a hug. "Oh my God, Clark!" She pulled back and grabbed the tickets from his hand and looked at them. "This is amazing! How did you get these?!"

"Well, actually Lex got them for me. He owed me a favor," he stated simply hoping it didn't change Chloe's mind.

The excitement in Chloe's eyes dimmed slightly, but she still held her smile. "Well thanks, Clark. I'll just go put these in my room really quick." With that, she ran up the stairs and out of sight.

"I never really took you for a Kelly Clarkson fan, Clark," Lois said finally speaking up.

Clark's head turned to Lois, and he shrugged. "I knew Chloe liked her, and I figured it would make her happy. Plus, it could end up being fun."

"Oh, that is just such a typical Smallville move."

Deciding to ignore her comment, Clark simply looked over at her and gave her a tight smile. "What brings you here to Smallville again, Lois? Has someone threatened to kill you again?"

Lois's face sobered as she glared up at Clark. "Actually no. Maybe I just wanted to visit again."

Clark let out somewhat of a snort and gave her a disbelieving look. "Then I expect you'll be gone by the weekend then?"

Fidgeting a bit, Lois tried looking anywhere but at Clark. "That would be another no." She fixed her expression to a smirk and looked up at the farmboy. "You're stuck with me for another year."

He paused for a second taking what she said in. He slowly took a deep breath and grinned a bit. "I think I can handle you for a year."

"Oh, you think so, Clarkie? We'll see about that." She smiled at him with a teasing twinkle in her eye. This was sure to be one interesting year.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: So, I hoped you liked the start, and please leave a comment about the earlier question I asked in the author's note. I love to hear from all of you! The next chapter should be up in a week or two!


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Okay, so I've decided to go with a drabble-like story for this throughout the year that Lois is there. Yes, there will be plots, but it will be more like different plots each time. Kind of like how the series was when it was on TV. I was just so excited to get this post up, so here you all go! I hope you all enjoy! Please read and review. _

* * *

_Monday_…

_Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! _The alarm screamed at the two sleeping cousins who currently lay asleep in their beds. One sprang up ready for the day as she quickly got out of bed. The other, rolled over and covered her head refusing to acknowledge the annoying noise. After thirty minutes, the blonde cousin shook her head and walked over to her cousin's bed attempting to nudge her awake.

"Come on, Lo. It's your first day back at Smallville High. You don't want to be late, do you?" When Lois didn't reply, Chloe rolled her eyes and knelt down close to her cousin's head. She swiftly grabbed the pillow and yanked it away watching as her cousin rolled over and groaned. "Lois Joanna Lane! Get your butt out of bed! You have twenty minutes to get ready, and I'm not waiting for you!" Chloe shouted right in her cousin's face.

Groaning, Lois turned to see her blonde cousin's face right in hers. "Geez Chlo, you could've just nudged me awake. No need for the General-like wake up call," she replied groggily and she raised herself up and drudged towards the bathroom.

Chloe rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Like that would've work," she mumbled as she made her way down the stairs to make herself breakfast.

_30 minutes later…_

Lois quickly sprinted out to the bus as she boarded it. Chloe really hadn't been kidding when she said she wasn't going to wait for her that morning. She quickly made her way to the back of the bus and took her seat next to Clark like old times. "Geez, Chlo, you weren't kidding about not waiting."

Smirking, Chloe shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Knowing you, I would've waited too long and would've been late myself."

Clark let out a small laugh and nodded. "It's not like you're a morning person, Lois."

Wrong thing to say. Lois narrowed her eyes in on him and got really close to his face. "What's that supposed to mean, _Kent?_"

_No nickname, great I'm in big trouble now. _He swallowed nervously and tried to create some space between them. "Well-uh-y-you see-heh." He looked over at Chloe and Pete for help, but neither were budging. They didn't want to mess with Mad dog Lane. "I-I-I just meant that y-you're not exactly the most pleasant in the mornings."

Lois's eyebrows shot up into her bangs as she glared daggers at Clark. "Oh, and you're such a joy in the morning?"

"Well-I mean," he stopped talking and looked desperately at Chloe. He didn't like this third-degree she was giving him.

"I have to agree with Clark on this one, Lo. You're like Dracula rising in the mornings." She smirked over at Clark clearly having enjoyed the third-degree he had to endure. "No, the sun! It burns," she said in a mocking ton making both the boys and a few others apparently listening in on the bus laugh.

"Wow, who would've thought the gorgeous Lois Lane could be so awful in the morning," Pete finally said speaking up.

Lois rolled her eyes clearly not having any of this conversation. "Well, it's not like we can all be so perky in the morning like some blonde people I know." She glared over at Chloe with a raised eyebrow.

"What? I can't help that I like mornings, Lois."

"Well, could you like them a little bit less because I sure did not appreciate the wakeup call this morning." She gave her blonde cousin an expectant look and a tight smile.

Smiling widely, Chloe simply shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just trying to make you feel more at home here in Smallville."

"Yeah right," she grumbled glaring at her cousin. As the bus came to a stop, Lois nudged Clark and tilted her head, "Come on, gang, the jail cell you all call school beckons us."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As the day went on, nothing really exciting happened, and the gang decided to meet up at Chloe's locker to make plans for after school. Lois made her way over to her cousin's locker and leaned against the neighboring one. "So, today was one of the most boring days I've had in a while."

"Well I'm sorry that school in Smallville didn't quite hold up to your party hard standards, Lois," Chloe replied with a bit of sarcasm.

"It's not that. It's just, I lived here for a year when I was thirteen, and weirder things happened to me in that one year than any other year of my existence." She paused scanning the hallways of the small school. "I just expected something more exciting or weird to happen, you know?" She looked across the hall to see a poor kid being mocked and bullied by the merciless cheerleaders. "You see?" she asked indicating the scene. "I guess I just expected more than a poor nerd being picked on by some bitches."

Chloe grinned over at her cousin and gave her an expected look. "Contrary to prior belief, Smallville tends to be pretty normal like that on most days. Only occasionally do we really have the wacky and weird happen."

Rolling her eyes, Lois continued to look on the scene as the poor boy was now being picked on by the cheerleaders' boy toy, football playing boyfriends. "Poor kid-someone should really help him out."

"Why don't you, Lois," Clark said as he stepped into the conversation.

Lois jumped a bit startled by his sudden appearance. "Geez Smallville, you trying to give me a heart attack." She put her hand on her chest as if to emphasize her point. "Besides, a little bullying does well for some people. Toughens them up and all," she finished feeling slightly pulled to help the kid out.

"I'd have to disagree with that. I think it's just rude," he replied back staring at the scene as well now.

Smirking, Lois turned to Clark with folded arms. "Smallville, is this your way of crying for help because you get bullied?"

Clark's head snapped to Lois as he returned her smirk. "Yes Lois, I get bullied by you every day."

"Aww, and I feel _so _bad about that." She gave him a smile before turning back to see the nerd had finally escaped his captures. "See look, he got away practically unscathed, and he even seems to have made a friend out of one of them," she observed as she pointed to one of the cheerleaders talking to the frail boy.

Clark just stared at Lois with a sardonic look. Just then, Pete Ross showed up and looked between the two. "Did I miss something," he asked Chloe.

"Just the usual Lois and Clark banter. Nothing big," she replied simply. "Come on you two, we have homework to do." With that, she exited the scene as the rest of the gang followed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_That night…_

A frail dark haired boy nervously pulled at his shirt and fixed his glasses as he knocked on the door. The wind continued to blow as a storm began brewing. The leaves rustles on the trees making an eerie sound that made the boy shake slightly and second guess his decision. After all, what kind of cheerleader actually needed tutoring from someone like him? A branch banged against a window making the boy jump and look around. He laughed at himself slightly feeling foolish as the door finally opened.

"Oh, I'm so glad you could make it," the brown haired cheerleading beauty said as she invited him into the house. She seemed to be wearing a very little amount of clothing as she smiled at the frailer boy. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll get my math book."

She briefly left the room as the boy assessed the room around him. Currently, the lights were dimmed, and the fire was roaring. The girl slowly walked back into the room with her math book in hand. "Okay, I'm ready," she said sitting down rather close to him. She nervously bit her lip as she fluttered her eyes at him.

"Oh-um-okay," he replied back nervously as he fidgeted about. "Uh-um, where should we start?"

Flashing a bright smile, the cheerleader leaned closer to him and shrugged. "I didn't actually plan on being tutored tonight. I was hoping for something else," she breathed biting her lip ever so softly once more.

"Oh-um, wh-what e-exactly were you th-thinking," he mumbled fixing his glasses again.

"Oh, I don't know." She leaned in closer to him as she breathed in his ear. "I was hoping to make a man out of you." She leaned back and smiled at him as he let out a nervous breath. She watched as he leaned into her, but she stopped him. "The only thing is, I have one itty-bitty favor to ask. You see, I only really like my men wearing this," she finished as she held up a very revealing bright pink and cheetah print thong.

He leaned back slightly giving her a hesitant look. "Oh-um, I d-d-don't know."

"It makes me really _really _hot." She held up the piece of clothing to him with a pleading and sultry look.

"I-I g-guess I can," he stumbled out as he grabbed the appalling piece of clothing.

She smiled widely and pointed in one direction. "Bathrooms on the left, hotstuff."

Nervously smiling back, the boy stumbled towards the bathroom and changed in the clothing. He looked at himself strangely in the mirror puffing up his chest slightly wondering if it would help with his hot factor. He leaned in close looking at the pimples on his face and hoping she wouldn't notice them that much. He then leaned back and tried fixing his hair a bit and fixing his glasses. He took them off then put them back on nervously. With one final deep breath, he stepped out of the bathroom to be bombarded with a few flashes and laughing faces.

He looked up in fright at the scene before him as cameras flashes and the girls and jocks whispered and giggled. He heard 'what a nerd' from a few of the guys as they all continued to go into hysterics. He tried covering himself as tears began to prick his eyes. He couldn't believe he was betrayed like this. Everyone was laughing and pointing, and he felt cornered.

His breathing became heavy as he quickly sprinted out the door ignoring the rain that came pouring down. His glasses began becoming foggy as he continued blindly running about before falling into what appeared to be a ditch and cutting himself upon something sharp. Instead of moving any further, he collapsed where he was and curled up like a ball. He couldn't believe the ridicule he endured and the ridicule he would have to endure tomorrow. Slowly, his eyes began closing as he drifted off into slumber.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A few days later at school, Lois and Clark were standing in the hallway idly chatting.

"I can't believe I haven't seen Mrs. Kent in four years. Man, how I've missed that woman," Lois said smiling tightly at Clark. "I still don't get how she's your mother, Smallville. I mean, she's just so cool and sweet, and you're just so _you_."

Clark glared at Lois. "Gee Lois, please stop flattering me," he replied sarcastically.

Lois rolled her eyes as Chloe quickly approached the two. "Did you guys here what happened a few night ago?!" She looked between the two as they gave her a very confused look and lost look. "Well, that kid that we saw being picked on, apparently the cheerleaders did a real trick on him. Please look at the photos they are handing out," she finished seriously as she handed the photo to Lois and Clark.

A disgusted look began forming upon Lois's face at the picture as one of discomfort and sympathy graced Clark's face. "This is sick," Lois finally spoke looking up at her cousin.

"That's not even the worst part. Right after the incident, the kid ran off and hasn't been seen since. His parents are worried sick."

"Why would anyone do this to someone," Lois said glaring over at the cheerleaders as they laughed. "The poor kid probably ran away after being mortified. I can't really blame him either." She looked over at the quiet Clark who seemed angry and sad all at the same time. _I can never get a good read on him_.

Chloe nodded her head in agreement. "I kind of feel bad for not helping out the other day now."

Both Lois and Clark solemnly looked down in disappointment with each other. They both felt as if they could've prevented all of this had they just gone over and helped. "That poor kid," Lois finally whispered before throwing the picture into the trashcan with revulsion. "I should give those bitches a piece of my mind!"

Clark quickly grabbed her arms holding her back from doing anything. He admired her tenacity, but this wouldn't help the situation at all. "Lois, I think we should just concentrate on helping find the kid. Starting a fight won't help anything."

"It would help the anger and loathing that's bubbling in me right now for those stuck up whores." She tried fighting against Clark's grip before relenting and turning around. "I just think someone should give them a piece of their own medicine."

"I have a feeling karma isn't that forgiving," Chloe said glaring at the cheerleaders group.

Lois grumbled, "We can only hope."

Just then, the doors to the hallway opened as a kid that no one had seen before walked through the hallways. He was tall about 6'5" with dark brown hair that seemed to fall perfectly into place. His face was chiseled as was his body it appeared. He smiled at some of the girls he walked by as they swooned easily by his boyish smile.

"Woah, hottie alert," Chloe said checking the new kid out.

"Who is that," Lois asked checking him out herself. Before anyone could stop her, she stepped out in front of him and smiled up. "Hi there. Lois Lane," she said giggling a bit.

"Well hello there, Garret, Garret Plainfield." He flashed her his smile as she giggled nervously while fixing her hair a bit.

Clark's eyes widened as his eyebrows flew up to his forehead. "I don't think I've ever heard Lois Lane giggle before. I've never seen her act so nervous either."

Chloe leaned against her locker smitten by the sight of Garrett. "Can you really blame her? I mean, look at him," she finished biting her lip slightly.

"Oh no, I haven't lost you too, Chloe. Have I?"

"Yeah sure, Clark. Whatever," she replied absentmindedly as she watched her cousin talk to the fellow in front of her. She slowly sauntered over casually to introduce herself as the conversation between the three began.

Clark's eyebrows furrowed in worry at the sight. Both Lois and Chloe weren't acting like themselves, but maybe they just really liked the guy. Looking around, his worry increased as he watched all the other girls swooning as well. That couldn't be just a coincidence. He shook his head from his thoughts writing it off. Clearly he was making a bigger deal out of this than it was. It's probably because the kids new in school. Eventually things would return to normal, right?

TBC…


End file.
